Question: 44 cars were in the toy store parking lot. 38 more cars park at the toy store. How many cars are in the parking lot now?
Answer: The number of cars that are parked now is the sum of the number that were parked earlier and the number that came to park. The sum is $44 + 38$ cars. $44 + 38 = 82$ cars.